Pesadilla
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Allí estaba, saliendo de las llamas y ese color rojo intenso, las Puertas del Infierno estaban abiertos y él no podía hacer nada más que temblar del miedo y la angustia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Clasificación "T" por sangre y gore. Homenaje para un seguidor y para el anime y manga Hellsing


**Pesadilla:** **Hola, Camaradas, aquí de vuelta su amigo MontanaHatsune92 y con una nueva historia para los amantes de The Loud House, como verán, me he dado un pequeño espacio de tiempo para pensar bien en cómo serán los finales para** ** _"Sangre de Hermanos"_** **y estando inspirado por escuchar** ** _"El Cazador Furtivo"_** **de Carl María Von Weber, sumado a que un seguidor me había pedido si podía hacer una historia de Lucy como Vampiro, voy a cumplirle su deseo :).**

 **Este One-Shot será un homenaje a la OVA 5 de Hellsing, en donde se enfrenta Rip Van Winkle contra Alucard, teniendo ella una de las muertes más aterradoras y poéticas, de la cual me inspiré para la muerte de Amber García en la historia de más arriba.**

 **Quiero dejarles a todos que el fin de este pequeño relato es de entretener y nada más, mientras que los derechos de Hellsing y The Loud House pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!.**

* * *

¿Dónde se hallaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo vestido con ese atuendo color negro, camisa blanca, corbata del mismo color que su ropa, un colgante con la Esvástica en su cuello junto con zapatos negros, lentes y un potente mosquete del Siglo XVIII, ¿qué hacía allí?. No lo sabía, simplemente temblaba, temblaba pero no del frío, temblaba del miedo, un terror le invadía, mientras que a su alrededor estaban aquellos Soldados que le habían protegido contra aquella bestia que había bajado del Cielo, estrellándose contra el navío y provocando una gran explosión junto con un incendio que consumía todo el lugar. Tenía miedo a lo que vendría, no sabía por qué estaba allí, simplemente quería huir, correr, estar bajo la protección de su familia, pero ahora, girando la vista, con una expresión de terror en su rostro y mirando hacia las llamas, vio unos ojos rojos que resplandecían como el propio Infierno y que venía por él.

\- _"Prepárate, Teniente Primero Lincoln Van Winkle, prepárate para cuando Samiel venga para llevarte. Así que la pregunta es: ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás?"_. Recordaba las palabras de su hermana mayor, Lori, quien le había dejado esa información al respecto, mientras que él solo podía ver a aquella criatura que se llevaría al Infierno para toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué harás, Lincoln Van Winkle?. Le preguntó aquella chica de largos cabellos negros, ojos rojos junto con ese atuendo victoriano y esa mirada que llenaba y helaba su cuerpo.

La función recién había comenzado, los espectadores se hallaban sentados y presenciaban lo que sería el desenlace de la misma. Lincoln dejó de llorar, se acomodó los lentes y cambió de mirada en su rostro, poniéndose serio y con furia.

\- ¡Mis Balas castigarán a cualquiera sin distinción!. Sentenció el muchacho y cargó el arma, apuntándole hacia aquella chica, la cual sonreía y esperaba para que lo pusiera a prueba.

Primer disparo, éste da contra su pecho y la hace retroceder un par de metros, alejándola de su zona, la bala sigue viajando como una bola en una mesa de billar, buscando a la próxima a la cual mandará al agujero y así anotar otro punto. Ésta vuelve a dar contra su objetivo, golpéandola por la espalda y destruyendo una parte del abrigo, pero no parecía afectarle.

Lincoln festejó un rato, mientras que volvía a poner otro pequeño proyectil mágico y disparaba contra su oponente, éste dio contra su pecho una vez más y de ahí preparó una vez el arma.

\- ¡Muere, muérete, muérete!. Ordenaba el joven, viendo a su oponente yacer de pie, sin ningún daño y en aquel momento, cuando pensaría que el tercer disparo sería la vencida, sería la anotación final de aquel "juego" macabro, en donde su vida pendía de un hilo tan delgado, aquella chica atrapó aquella bala con sus dientes, ejerciendo una gran presión, como una aplanadora sobre algún objeto que encontraba en su camino y la reducía a simples restos y pequeños fragmentos por doquier: Había despertado su furia.

\- ¡TÚ!. [Gritó con ira y él retrocedió, la banda musical aumentaba más el ambiente de tensión, miedo, la angustia por saber qué pasaría con él. Fue entonces que recibió un golpe en su rostro, un golpe violento que lo tiró contra el piso, causando una herida en su labio, el cual sangraba y sus lentes salían disparos contra el suelo].

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero en aquel momento, las manos de Lucy, de aquella criatura sanguinaria, lo sujetaron con fuerza de su cuello, asfixiándolo, haciéndole gritar, pataleando como un pequeño niño que no quería entrar en la escuela o no recibir su primera vacuna por miedo, sentía que le destrozaría su garganta, mientras que tomaba su mosquete, el cual yacía tirado tras el golpe y lo ponía contra una de las paredes de la cubierta del barco, dejándolo respirar y cuando abrió los ojos, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, pudo ver como la punta del fusil suyo antiguo le atravesaba el pecho, primero una presión sobre su piel, pero luego se iba incrustando, atravesando a la misma y cambiando el color del arma al del líquido que brotaba como una fuente. Estaba siendo empalado, empalado como aquellos Musulmanes que habían caído ante Vlad Tepes III El Empalador de Bulgaria, ¿acaso no existía algún otro dolor más peor que eso?.

Su cuerpo permanecía atrapado, empalado contra la pared, mientras que su sangre empapaba el piso y aquella chica gótica lamía su sangre, deliciosa, a punto de caramelo, caliente para ser un Vampiro como él y ella. Lo estaba disfrutando, mientras que su víctima se retorcía del dolor, ella saboreaba a cada momento ese manjar, ese fruto prohibido, pero ahora ansiaba algo más que eso y era la fuente de toda vida, la fuente de la sangre: Fue hasta su cuello, haciendo a un lado su cabeza, él trataba de ejercer una resistencia a pesar del terror, el frío que emanaba la muchacha y el miedo que sentía a lo que pasaría.

Podía sentir el filo de sus colmillos, los cuales eran como cuchillas y el frío de su aliento sin vida sobre su cuello y finalmente el impacto final sobre el mismo, sintiendo como su vida era arrebatada palmo a palmo.

Gritó del dolor, lloró como un niño asustado y luego veía a aquellas sombras que lo sujetaban, ese calor y frío que se unía con su cuerpo, mientras que se llegaba al clímax final de esa obra.

\- _"Lincoln, ahora entiendes bien el por qué nunca debiste fiarte de tu habilidad. Pero todo en esta vida, aún siendo el mejor Teniente y Soldado, tu vida no será en vano tu muerte. El éxito de la misión dependió todo de ti"_ Le decía su hermana Lori, quien se hallaba sentada en su sillón junto con Lisa y Lynn, además de todos los Soldados y Lola llevaba aquella pantalla para que todos vieran lo que pasaba en el barco.

* * *

Lisa había sacado el control de destrucción para quemarlo, pero Lori le detuvo.

\- Alto, no lo hagas. Le detuvo Lori muy tranquila.

\- Pero...Iba a decir la científica del grupo "Millenium".

\- Él cumplió muy bien su misión. [Respondió la rubia, levantándose del sillón y haciendo el saludo de despedida] ¡Auchtung! [Pidió ella y todos se despidieron de él, mientras que las sombras lo devoraban y su alma era llevado al Infierno en brazos de Lucy] ¡Nos veremos en la Otra Vida, Teniente!.

Todos los Soldados del "Último Batalló" acataron la orden.

\- ¡Adiós!. Se despidió un grupo.

\- ¡Adiós!. Se despidieron los Oficiales al mando.

\- ¡Sieg Hiel!. Elevaron sus brazos, haciendo la despedida, el "funeral" de su Teniente junto con Lynn, la cual permanecía en silencio y Lisa.

* * *

\- _"Así es como mi corazón se ha detenido para siempre y el Abismo se extiende ante mis ojos"._ Pensó Lincoln, mientras que caía en ese "Agujero" y de golpe, veía una extraña luz.

* * *

Despertó, salió de aquella pesadilla, se hallaba en su cama, de vuelta, sano y salvo en su hogar, alejado del miedo que había sentido de ese horror. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Bun-Bun, al cual abrazó para alejar sus miedos, tal vez sus hermanas se habría enterado de que había gritado o que se levantaba de golpe.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lucy, quien apareció de golpe en su habitación, causando que el muchacho se cayera de la cama junto con el peluche, al cual protegió con su cuerpo y luego se levantaba del suelo junto con Bun-Bun, encontrándose cara a cara con la gótica.

\- ¡Lucy, no...no...no me...! [Rogó asustado y de rodillas].

\- ¿Qué no haga qué?. Preguntó la chica, quien lo miraba con esa falta de emociones.

\- No me...Dios, no vuelvo a mirar más una película así de Vampiros que les gustan empalar a la gente y luego convertirlos en sus Sirvientes. Juró el muchacho.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero vine aquí para verte, Lynn también está con pesadillas y no deja de despertarse asustada, lo mismo las demás, así que vine aquí si podía dormir contigo. Pidió la chica, cosa que al muchacho le dio un poco de incomodidad, ya que no quería que pensaran cosas raras, pero cedió.

\- Adelante, ponte cómoda. Le invitó y ella se recostó en el lado izquierdo y él se iba al derecho.

Justo cuando estaban por irse a dormir, Lincoln le preguntó algo a ella.

\- Lucy. Le llamó.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó la gótica.

\- Si tú fueras un Vampiro, tú...tú...¿tú no me empalarías contra una pared y beberías mi sangre para luego convertirme en tu "Familiar"?. Preguntó el chico, cosa que le llamó la atención a la gótica.

\- Je, Lincoln, eres mi hermano, jamás te haría algo así, nunca, aún mientras que fueras un Vampiro Nazi como Rip Van Winkle, yo nunca te lastimaría. Juró ella, mientras que tomaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Tienes razón, solo fue una estúpida pesadilla. Finalizó el muchacho y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, mañana iba a ser otro clásico día en la Casa Loud.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece?. Esto se lo debía a un seguidor que me había pedido una historia así :3. Siempre tuve ganas de escribir un One-Shot como homenaje a Hellsing.**

 **La verdad, tanto en el manga como en el anime, la muerte de Rip Van Winkle es una de las más aterradoras de todas, además de la saña que Alucard lleva a cabo, haciéndole sufrir hasta el final.**

 **Pero por otra parte, esta historia la publicaré en el lado de "Story", porque en "Crossovers" no lo leería nadie u.u.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, por cierto, antes de publicar este One-Shot, la parte de la despedida hacia Lincoln ocurre en dicho manga y anime. Lynn tiene mucho parentesco con el Capitán, ya que son muy ágiles y expertos en todo, mientras que Lisa y el Doctor, bueno, ahí no hay nada qué explicar XD y a su vez puse a Lori como el Mayor, el cual se organiza la despedida de Rip :3.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot y no olviden de comentar :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes de mi parte :D.**


End file.
